


Dear Cas

by Miscar



Category: Supernatural, Twist and Shout - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, dear cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscar/pseuds/Miscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Dean to Cas<br/>Twist and shout<br/>You know how it begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> *TWIST AND SHOUT SPOILERS*

Dear Cas,

 

It's been one week, one week baby and it's only gotten worse.

I'm gonna live my life, just like you told me to, Sam's helping... he's been looking after me, left me with their baby girl for a bit, I live for her now. Makes me think about what we could've had. If it wasn't for the war, if it wasn't for me.

I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry and I didn't tell you enough. You were so forgiving, but I put you in that hospital bed and that's never leaving me, like I suppose at the beginning I never thought you'd leave me, but at the beginning I never though _I'd_ leave _you_.

I'm crying now. Dammit, Cas. 

I got your vinyl out and I put some Elvis on yesterday, _blue hawaii._ I was doing alright you know, then _can't help falling in love_ came on and I broke down. My eyes still hurt. You know even thinking of the lyrics sets me off again. 'I can't help, falling in love, with you'. Those were your last words to me, Cas. They make me think... what if you hadn't come to that party that night. What if we'd never made eye contact and I'd never picked you up on my bike and we hadn't had milkshakes and chips. You'd still- You'd still be alive. My blue eyed boy, you'd be in another man's arms, but you'd be alive.

Thing is, I don't want that. I'm so selfish Cas, I'm so goddam selfish and I hate myself for it, but... you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Neither of us could've helped it. Our love was so pure, baby, every time I saw you was like falling in love all over again.

I lasted 10 years without you before, now you're gone I don't know if I can last 10 days. but I'll try, like you told me too. I just wanna see you, I wanna see you so bad but I know I've gotta do what you want, what you told me to.

We're gonna meet again Cas, not for a while, but I'm gonna see you. We're gonna go to that Beach and it's gonna rain and we're gonna kiss and we're gonna fall in love all over again.

I promise.

 

\- Dean


End file.
